ShInE
by AerithKun
Summary: Un pequeño viaje al interior de la mente de Nnoitra y sus pensamientos sobre cierta persona muy presente en su vida. Punto de vista también de Nel... Reflexiones NnoiNel, SPOILERS . Oneshot.


**Nota de Aerithkun:** Al fin, mi primer fict de Bleach! (llora de la emoción). En fin, aviso lo primero de que para los que siguen sólo el anime o no leen el manga tal como va saliendo en Japón (los capítulos semanales), habrá SPOILERS. Avisados quedáis ;). Dicho esto, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, el mérito es toooodo del gran Tite Kubo . Y por último, dedicado sobre todo a Nnoitra (hasta que no lo vea disolverse o una lápida con su nombre, me niego a creerlo!! T.T). 

Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)

* * *

Nnoitra contemplaba, quieto y escrupulosamente, brillar la luna eterna sobre el cielo de Las Noches. Esa luna, inmóvil, pero siempre ahí, permanente, te contemplaba. Era un punto de luz en medio del oscuro firmamento. Brillante, su luminosidad casi otorgaba la falsa esperanza de algún día poder alcanzarla. Todo eso la hacía aún más especial.

- ¿No piensas rendirte nunca?

- Neliel…

La figura siempre acechante, al menos en la oscura mente de Nnoitra.

- ¿Mmm? Hoy estás de mejor humor que de costumbre.

- ¡¿Y qué coño te hace pensar eso?! 

- Era sólo una vana esperanza. 

Miradas. Intensas. Las emociones podían palparse mucho más fácilmente que aquella maldita luna. Jodida mujer… 

- Pensaba que querrías luchar, para variar- se notaba un ligero sarcasmo en su tono de voz. 

- Oh, me conoces bien…- Nnoitra no se quedaba atrás. Si uno de ellos marcaba una pauta, el otro la seguía. Eran sus particulares normas y la octava espada no soportaba que se le adelantaran, sobre todo Neliel.- ¿Empezamos entonces? 

A Nnoitra le incomodaban terriblemente (mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir) aquellas situaciones con esa maldita mujer. 

- Hum, es el único modo de evitar que te pases el día entero plantado ante mi puerta. 

- ¡El problema es tuyo, por no querer enfrentarte a mí! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Miedo quizás?

Nel resopló y desenfundó desganadamente su zampakutô. 

_Y la luna brillaba en medio del cielo oscuro…_

- ¡¿Pero quieres dejar de seguirme?!

- Curioso, creía que ansiabas mi compañía.

- Mira que eres coñazo. 

- ¿No es mi nombre el que gritas continuamente esperando a que salga? 

- Que te jodan. 

No importaba lo que dijera o las intenciones que ocultaba tras el disfraz, Nel apenas cambiaba de expresión cuando hablaba con Nnoitra. Esto era algo que en lo más profundo de su ser molestaba a ambos. Al menos sabían que tenían algo en común. Eso también les incomodaba. 

"¿_Por qué me sigues continuamente_?" le había preguntado una vez Nnoitra a Neliel, aún despertándose de la paliza que acababa de recibir a manos de unos cuantos hollow.

"_Porque eres más débil que yo_". Nel había tardado en contestar. Llegó a enfurecerse consigo misma cuando sintió un pinchazo al ver la expresión de Nnoitra tras su meditada respuesta. Nnoitra llegó a enfurecerse consigo mismo por haber sentido algo más doloroso que un corte de la zampakutô de Neliel. Esa imagen. Esas palabras. Lo perseguirían toda la vida…

Como aquella mujer ahora mismo. Como la luna resplandeciente en el Hueco Mundo.

- Si fuera más fuerte…- Nnoitra le hablaba a la forma luminosa alzada en el cielo. Y ansiaba… demasiadas cosas. Y entonces, se las reprimía todas porque para él el mismo hecho de desear algo que sabía que no podría alcanzar lo transformaba automáticamente en un ser débil. Por eso se haría más fuerte. Sabía que eso sí lo conseguiría. Y llegaría su momento glorioso bajo la sonrisa inquebrantable y brillante…

No era exactamente como lo había imaginado aquella vez, ni tantas otras. Pero no podía quejarse. Ella estaba allí, no imponente e impasible, además de jodidamente molesta, como estaba acostumbrado a verla. Pero estaba. Era más de lo que había imaginado en los últimos años, desde que la hubiese expulsado de Las Noches. 

La buscó con la mirada. Comenzaban a pesarle los párpados, debía darse prisa, pero todo sucedía como a cámara lenta. Iba cayendo poco a poco y ni siquiera notaba aún la fina arena del suelo rozando su piel. La sangre fluía, creía poder oír la voz de aquel shinigami… La encontró. No sabía si fue porque en el fondo gritaba su nombre como tantas otras veces había hecho en el pasado o porque ella estaba tratando de seguirle y protegerle como antaño, pero mientras a él se le iban cerrando los ojos sin poder detenerlo, ella los abría. Llegaron a un punto en el que, les gustase o no, inevitablemente se encontraron.

- ¿Nnoi… tra? 

¿Le había oído? O quizás… no quería que se marchara. Por eso se había empeñado en ser su sombra… Nnoitra creyó comprender lo que Neliel quería estarle diciendo en ese momento… durante todo ese tiempo. ¿Era demasiado tarde?

No llegó a sentir la fina arena bajo su pecho. Ni volvió a oír la estridente voz del shinigami corpulento. Ya no volvería a contemplar la brillante luna. Su última imagen fue Neliel.


End file.
